


【拉二咕哒】咕哒子的王后进阶攻略

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo
Relationships: 拉二咕哒
Kudos: 8





	【拉二咕哒】咕哒子的王后进阶攻略

第二章内置车：

然而回应他的不是立香幸福的笑容，而是立香要哭出来般难看的表情。  
不不不不是吧，虽然知道这一天早晚会来到，但她不想这么仓促的就把自己交付出去，尤其是奥兹曼迪亚斯对自己完全不待见的前提下！更何况现在的自己更喜欢伊妃那样善良温柔的小姐姐，比起他的宠幸，她更想窝在小姐姐香香的怀抱中。啊啊，带着香味的巧克大奶怎么想都要比他看上去硬邦邦的胸肌要强很多！  
但是如果不做，自己的下场会更惨。明明是为了让政哥哥放心才和自己逢场作戏的法老为什么会心血来潮宠幸她呀！明明已经决定忘记小时候的事情，在他的后宫提前养老，和伊妃小姐姐相亲相爱到永远，现在又算什么嘛。

不过，忤逆他的话，恐怕会被他折磨的很惨吧，激烈的脑内斗争后，立香认命。

——  
滴  
——

我再次强调和地球史没有一丁点关系，全是私设的。  
文中咕哒子已成年  
。

另外，咕哒辛苦了——

TAG：颜射、初夜、潮吹

立香跪在奥兹曼迪亚斯的两腿间，粗长的肉棒顶到喉咙，她被刺激到溢满泪花。

“要好好侍奉余才行啊，这是一会要把你变成女人的东西。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯这样说着，强迫她含住他的性器，又嫌弃她不懂取悦他的生涩模样，按着她的头发轻轻挺弄着。这样的角度下立香胸前的风光一览无遗，大秦女孩与埃及的女人不同，立香的身体藕般白嫩，手指用力便能在肌肤上留下暧昧的红痕，想让人狠狠欺负一番。而她穿着大秦风格的小肚兜别有一番风味，奥兹曼迪亚斯的手覆在立香的胸前，逗弄立香挺立的乳头，感受立香的颤栗：“穿成这副模样不就是为了勾引余，让余宠幸你吗？余满足你的心愿。”

立香想反驳，却被肉棒顶的说不出话，喉咙绞紧肉棒给奥兹曼迪亚斯带来极其舒适的刺激。  
“哈，还挺能干的嘛，对，就这样好好的取悦余。”  
他的手掌揉捏着立香的胸部，好痛，但是又好奇怪，立香不由自主地把柔软的胸部向奥兹曼手掌的方向贴去。察觉到立香的主动，奥兹曼迪亚斯坏心眼地掐住其中一枚粉嫩向外拉，立香忍不住发出呜呜的悲鸣，粉色的乳头也被这动作逗弄的通红。身体好热，嘴巴里的肉棒也好烫，舌头舔弄时还可以感受到上面鼓起的青筋。立香只觉得嘴巴好酸，好辛苦，她试图挣脱，奥兹曼迪亚斯不满地压着她让她吞的更深。性器边的毛发蹭的脸颊痒痒的，后来精液射在立香脸上的时候还被强迫着把嘴边的那些咽下去，立香以为他这样就会放过自己了，轻松了口气。

“嗯，喂饱你上面那张嘴巴以后，还要好好填饱下面这张嘴呢。”

听到这样的话立香快要哭出来了，什，什么，还没结束吗？侍寝竟然这么辛苦吗？！

立香被奥兹曼迪亚斯像抱小孩那般圈在怀中，体型差让她无法反抗，连简单的挣扎都做不到。

布料撕裂的声音清晰入耳。

身子一凉，整个人赤裸地坐在他的腿上，下身紧紧贴着他滚烫的性器，立香瞬间涨红了脸，只感觉全身的血液都向贴紧的那一处汇集。奥兹曼迪亚斯拨开她闭合的花唇，找到那颗小巧的阴蒂揉按着，直到敏感的阴蒂越来越肿，连带着穴口也湿漉漉地流水，立香拧着眉茫然地求饶：“别，别碰那里，好奇怪。”

“喔？余看你倒是很喜欢啊，流了这么多水。”  
说完又用力拧了一下立香的阴蒂，立香的身体猛地绷紧，连脚趾头也卷曲起来，下身射出一道透明的水柱，未经人事的身体被奥兹曼迪亚斯的动作轻易送上高潮。

立香被刺激的流出眼泪，不住地摇头，奥兹曼迪亚斯看着她失神的模样调笑道：“竟然还会潮吹啊，你这家伙明明是处女，竟然这么有天赋。”

这个小丫头，还真是出乎意料的可口啊。

奥兹曼迪亚斯的性器顶在立香湿漉漉的穴口，没有更多的前戏直接顶了进去——明明已经流了那么多水，这家伙的身体还是紧的过分。敏感的穴肉紧紧咬着肉棒，阻止肉棒向更深处探索。立香感觉自己的身体要被撕开般疼痛，她哭着哀求：“好痛，不要再进来了。”

“身为余的妃子连这点疼痛都忍受不了可不行啊。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯忽视女孩的呼痛，按照自己的心意挺身，整根肉棒没入立香的小穴，连两个阴囊都恨不得要一同塞进穴口那般用力挺弄着。粗长的肉棒每次都会顶到敏感的宫颈口，又酸又麻的感觉让立香眼泪不住地流，立香的叫声也从最初的痛呼变成了娇吟。她的声音唤得他心头痒痒的，像是有柔软的猫爪在轻轻抓挠。奥兹曼迪亚斯抱着立香换了个姿势，立香被他重新推倒在柔软的大床上，下身无力地趴在羽毛枕上，屁股高高翘起承受着奥兹曼迪亚斯激烈的动作。这样的姿势让肉棒轻而易举顶进宫口，绝顶的快感不断积压，每次抽插时还能听到立香穴口传来羞人的水声。蜜色的肉棒每次抽送都能带出白色的泡沫，鲜明的颜色对比让人热血沸腾，立香努力咬着嘴唇不让呻吟声飘出，奥兹曼迪亚斯不满地拍了下她的屁股，她被刺激着穴肉猛锁紧。

“给余叫出声，说你喜欢余这样对你。”

立香还是努力抑制着不开口，奥兹曼迪亚斯皱起好看的眉头，一个巴掌又落在雪白的臀瓣上，臀肉立刻出现一道红印。立香被快感刺激的受不了，只好哭喊着：“立香要被操坏了，小穴要被戳破了，立香喜欢奥兹曼迪亚斯王的肉棒。”这种羞耻的话语。再后来被他满满地射入子宫潮吹了，透明的水滴滴答答落在床单上还被他狠狠嘲笑了一番，被灌满精液的自己又不知道被折腾了多少次，连求饶声都软绵绵的，不知道哪一次高潮时实在体力不支昏昏沉沉睡了过去，完全顾不了不敬之类的。

啊啊，做妃子竟然这么辛苦嘛。

怪不得哥哥让自己好好考虑一下再嫁人，不过现在的自己已经无法离开了。

按常理说，法老不中意的妃子，在侍寝后应该端上一碗药解决后患。但奥兹曼迪亚斯抱着昏睡的立香，温暖的手掌轻轻按在她被精液灌满的小腹上，眼神也是意外的温柔。

这个家伙的话，给自己生一个继承人也是不错的。平日里顶撞自己，床上倒是乖巧。此时的奥兹曼迪亚斯完全忘记了之前威胁立香不要存了替代爱妃的事儿，只想着立香未来的孩子究竟叫什么名字，顺带，给立香换个离自己近点的宫殿。  
仔细看看，柔软的橘色头发，和记忆中的小女孩重叠。只凭这一点，宠爱她也不是不可以。嗯，伊妃说的埃及女主人那个事情，也可以考虑考虑。当然，余只是为了补偿，才不是对她存在什么好感。


End file.
